


Steven Universe: Alphabet

by andieisawesome2, Miss17Understood



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Minor Violence, Multi, NSFW, SFW-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andieisawesome2/pseuds/andieisawesome2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss17Understood/pseuds/Miss17Understood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are bunch of story prompts based off the alphabet, there will be many different couples and all warnings for each prompt will be in the chapter. I hope you enjoy reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one: A is for Angst 
> 
> Rated: T  
> Ship: Jasper/Pearl, Implied Rose/Jasper  
> Warning: slight blood, crying, fighting.  
> AU: humanverse/ Highschool

        “Japser why do you continue to fight like this!” Pearl cries when Jasper walks up with blood pouring from her nose.

        “I’m fine, do not worry about it I am fine.” Jasper mumbles as she walked past Pearl. Pearl huffs in frustration as she follows Jasper into the house after closing the door behind her.

         “Jasper you are still bleeding, your nose looks broken for god’s sake.” Pearl says as she stands in the doorway with her arms crossed. Jasper flops back on the couch, wiping the blood away with the back of her hand.

         “I will be fine Pearl, you are getting worried for no reason.” Jasper says as she leans her head back. She could feel herself getting annoyed with each word that came out of Pearl’s mouth.

          “Why did I even agree to date you that day? All you ever do is fight and stay out late. I was kicked my house for you Jasper thinking that we could be happy together, but it looks like I made a huge mistake!” Pearl starts yelling, she wasn’t even thinking anymore as the words tumbled out of her mouth.

She was just so worried about Jasper and angry at the fact that Jasper could care less. Jasper became more annoyed as Pearl continued to rant before she finally stands up from the couch and grabs Pearl by her shirt.

            “If I am such a fucking problem for you Pearl, how about you go find Rose and be with her. Oh wait I forgot Rose is already with Greg and left you all alone.” Jasper yells, striking a cord with Pearl. “If you can’t stand me just fucking leave already, I know I am already a rebound. A replacement for the true person you love, so you can just fucking leave.”

            Jasper then drops Pearl before she storms into the bedroom the two shared. Pearl grips her shirt around her stomach as she realizes that her ranting has hurt Jasper once again. Pearl sighs quietly and moves into the kitchen to grab her cellphone that she left on the kitchen table. She dials a number, the number of the person who would always listen to her. The number of the woman she loved since middle school, the woman that made her feel like everything for the longest time. She brings the cellphone to ear and listens as the phone rings.

       “Hello?” That soft voice come through the phone.

        “R-Rose, I have messed up once again.” Pearl whispers, she hears Rose sigh quietly.

        “Pearl tell me what has happen.” Rose whispers in that soothing voice that Pearl just loves.


	2. B is for Bust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: M  
> Ship: Rose Quartz/Pearl   
> Au: Humanverse/Highschool   
> Warning: Fluff

Pearl waited outside the dressing room, her legs crossed and hands neatly folded in her lap. “Rose are you having any trouble in there, I could come in to help?” Pearl asked, with each passing moment she was becoming worried for her best friend (secret crush). Rose has been in the dressing room for a while and anyone in her position would be worried.

            There was huff, then Rose’s soft voice rang through the air. “Pearl, yes I may need your assistance.” The door to the dressing room silently opened and Pearl made her way inside. Rose was standing there struggling with a corset, Pearl’s pale face lit up with a blush. The pink corset barely contained Rose’s H cup breasts and belly rolls.

            “I may need to go up a bigger size, but for now I cannot get it off.” Rose whispered, beads of sweat running down her face. Pearl shallowed the lump in her throat as she tried not to stare at Rose’s breasts. 

            “I-I see, what do you wish for me to do.” Pearl asked as she forced her eyes to look up into Rose’s hazel eyes.

            “Just try to unclasp the back for me.” Rose replied as she turned around, trying to move her luscious dyed pink hair out of Pearl’s way. Pearl swallowed another lump before working on the clasp with her shaking hands. Pearl could feel her heart skip a beat when Rose backed up a bit into her. Pearl caught the faint scent of strawberry body wash with how close her and Rose were.

            “Have you gotten it yet Pearl? This corset is really starting to get to me.” Rose said as she tried to move her head to side to see what was taking Pearl so long.

            “A-almost Rose, do not worry I will get it off you.” Pearl stuttered out a bit before she finally got the clasp off. Rose breathed in a deep breath as the corset fell to the floor in front of her.

            “Finally, I thought I would have died if I stayed in that corset any longer.” Rose whispered as she turned around to face Pearl. Pearl’s face went red when she came face to face with Rose’s breasts. They were nice and round, they sagged a bit, but Pearl couldn’t care any less. The areolas were a nice shade of brown with perky pink nipples in the middle.

            “Hmm is something wrong Pearl, I hope you don’t mind. I know my breasts are saggy and may not be attractive.” Rose said feeling a bit insecure with the way Pearl was staring.

            “No Rose you are fine, in fact you are very beautiful!” Pearl cried out without meaning to. Rose blushed a bit before smiling warmly at Pearl who was blushing brightly in embarrassment.

            “You really find my body beautiful Pearl?” Rose asked a bright smile on her face.

            “Yes, your body is absolutely amazing Rose.” Pearl said as she looked away, her cheeks were on fire. Rose walked closer to Pearl before she pulled her into a hug. Pearl’s face was right between Rose’s breasts, they were almost pillow soft and pearl enjoyed every minute of it. 

            “Thank you Pearl, I am so glad you are my friend.” Rose whispered, for some reason this boost Pearl’s courage. Pearl looked up before placing her hands on Rose’s cheeks.

            “Rose I do hope you do not mind if I do this.” Pearl whispered before placing her lips on Rose’s soft pink lips. They both stood there for a minute, Pearl was very scared that Rose would push her away as soon as she kissed her. But she was surprised when Rose kissed her back, arms circling her waist. They both stood there kissing for what seem like forever, well until they could not breathe.

            “Pearl I have something to ask you.” Rose whispered.

            Pearl shallowed before she replied “Yes Rose?”

            “Do you want to do that again? But back at my place?”

            Pearl’s face broke out in a huge smile before she yelled “Yes! Yes! I would love that Rose.”

            Rose smiled brightly and said “Then let’s go! Well, after I get dressed.”

            “Yes, yes of course.” Pearl whispered then pulled away to let Rose grab her shirt.

            “You know I always wanted to say this Pearl.” Rose said as she pulled her shirt on. “I love you.”

            Pearl threw herself at Rose before she cried out “I love you too Rose.” Rose chuckled then held Pearl close to her.


	3. C is for Cars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: M  
> Ship: Jasper/Lapis  
> Warning: Implied sex  
> Au: Humanverse

Lapis crossed her arms and let out a sigh of frustration as she watched her buff girlfriend three years drool over her new 1968 Camaro. The older car was bright orange and one black strip going across the side of the car, Jasper’s favorite colors and had more of a modern twist to it. The car was beefed up with a set of rims and a sound system that shook Lapis to her core whenever she sat in the damned thing. The inside was pure leather with a snakeskin pattern on the seats.

            The whole car made Lapis cringe, but what pissed her off more about the damn car was the fact Jasper paid more attention to it than her. We weren’t going to have that now, no one ignores Lapis Lazuli. So Lapis came up with a plan to get her girlfriend from that stupid car back to her.

            First she had to prepare for the night ahead because if this plan goes well, Lapis will not be walking for the next two days. Lapis headed to the bedroom the two lovers shared and changed into a bright orange bikini that hugged her ass and breasts. She then walked out to the front of the house where Jasper was washing her ‘baby’ for the fifth time today.

            “Hey meat head look over here!” Lapis called out, trying to get into a sexy pose. Jasper looked over and her mouth dropped to the floor, she stared at Lapis’s body, lust gathering in her eyes.

            “Lapis where did you get that and why haven’t you worn it for me before?” Jasper asked as she dropped the hose which was stilling pouring out water. Lapis walked her way over to Jasper, hips swaying side to side.

            “Oh this old thing? I found it in the closet. I decided to wear it since it was so hot outside you know.” Lapis replied. She ran her small hand across Jasper’s chest, feeling the bulging muscles under Jasper’s shirt. “You mind if I use the house for a second?” Jasper shook her head no, her tongue ran across her lips as she watched Lapis.

            Lapis bent over to pick up the hose, making sure Jasper got a full view of her ass in the bikini. Jasper swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched Lapis stand up straight with the hose in hand. Lapis then let the water run down her body, she tried to ignore how freezing the water was all for the sake of turning Jasper on.

            Speaking of Jasper, the little show was working and the buff lady was ready to put her girlfriend on the car and take her to a whole new world. The problem was Jasper didn’t feel like having the cops called on them…again. So instead Jasper picked Lapis up bridal style, water droplets dripped off the smaller girl and onto her. Lapis dropped the hose when Jasper picked her up suddenly, she smirked up at her girlfriend.

            “Oh now you want to pay attention to me?” Lapis asked in a teasing tone.

            “Oh shut up and get ready to scream my name all night.” Jasper replied as she ran into their house. Lapis giggled then kissed Jasper as they fell back onto their couch, Jasper was too eager and lazy to make it to the bedroom.

            “Wait, we left the hose running.” Lapis said as she pushed her orange loving girlfriend away.

            Jasper huffed then replied as she kissed on Lapis’s neck. “We can deal with that later, you wanted me to pay attention to you. Now you got it and you can’t stop me from having you scream to the heavens.”

            Lapis giggled and pulled her buff girlfriend into another kiss before whispering. “I love you Jasper.”

            “I love you to Lapis. Now spread your legs so I can fuck you.”


End file.
